A Family Of Bad Frogs
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine receives a very special gift a few days after Christmas that makes him and Sneaker into a family of sorts
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of the new year and a very warm Spring in LA as a certain thief was awoken from sleep by the alarm clock and his little thief Sneaker jumping on the bed saying something had arrived at the door making Constantine curious because most mail was weird getting up out of bed following Sneaker downstairs opening Tne door seeing a package with air holes seeing a tag on it.

"Ko-ko-ro, who's that?" Sneaker asked her father sounding out the words of Tne person's name stunning Constantine opening it making his eyes widen seeing a goldfish bowl with a tadpole inside understanding that she had sent him a kid.

"Wow, I think you got your wish about a brother or sister that you can boss about." Constantine told Sneaker.

"Yes, but is it a boy or girl?" Sneaker asked making Constantine chuckle seeing it was male meaning a prince of thieves smirking.

"Wait, how is that thing gonna turn into my brother?" Sneaker asked in her innocent kid like manner making Condtantine roll his eyes grinning.

"Ask your uncle, since you're going over there soon." he said seeing it was almost time to take her to Kermit's house since she and Yoko were good friends

Sneaker noticed her dad was carrying the goldfish bowl with Jett in it leaving the house which made sense but Robin sighed seeing his mischievous cousin there

"I got an new brother, his name is Jett." she told Yoko as they were going to play making Kermit surprised understanding after Constantine explained.

"Oh yes, Sneaker is curious about baby frogs thanks to Jett, just heads up." he said making Kermit sigh.

He and Constantine could hear them and Robin in Yoko's room talking but guessing what they were talking about hearing both amphibian youngsters giggle

"Hey at least they're learning things scholl is too afraid to tell." Constantine said to him leaving with Jett knowing Sneaker was getting used to it which was good making Kermit surprised.

* * *

That early evening Constantine entered Sneaker's room carrying the goldfish bowl with his new son Jett in it seeing his little thief in her night kimono ready for stories so was making up a story impressing Constantine because he knew she would be jealous but chuckled seeing her curious, watching her brother asleep since Kermit had explained how baby frogs happened since she'd been curious.

"I got Robin to tell me about that, you know?" Sneaker said making him chuckle because things would be intresting having a six year old little thief and a son who would be a toddler meaning he had to be careful especially since he had his thief stuff around the house.

"So, we can tell him to be careful right?" Sneaker said making him chuckle hearing her yawn tucking her in but kissing her head leaving her to sleep since she being a kid needed her rest

He was in his room with Jett but talking to him knowing he would have fun growing up like Sneaker was wondering why Kokoro would trust him with her son seeing there was an envelope in the box Jett had came in but his eyes widened reading the letter, because Kokoro had had a lot of tadpoles giving them to frog couples who didn't or coukdn't have kids.

"Dada!" Jett said surprising Constantine but it made him emotional because Jett and Sneaker had no clue their siblings were being apart but he was raising Sneaker well deciding not to tell her about Kokoro because it would upset her plus they had a good thing going here.

* * *

A/N

I couldn't help myself because I had Constantine on my mind today so imagined him getting another kid as a tadpole because of Sneaker's birth mother Kokoro and I love seeing the fatherly side of my favourite bad frog.

A few days after Christmas, Constantine receives the gift of a son which means Sneaker gets a brotner which should be intresting but I hope you guys like plus I really want to write more stuff like this.

I don't know if this will become a full story you know


	2. Taking Care Of Things

A few weeks later Jett had outgrown his bowl and now a baby frog which made Constantine happy but Sneaker not so much because Jett was keeping her up late at night and trying to play with her toys which Constantine understood, so would help her understand.

"Your brother can't help it sweetie, and will grow out of it so you have to be patient alright?" he told Sneaker seeing the little thief nod.

"I guess, but you're gonna need naps since you need your sleep to be awesome you know?" Sneaker said making Constantine underdtand because he knew his little thief was looking out for him.

"I can handle myself sweetie, okay?" Constantine told her making her hope so because he was good at being a father which surprised him.

* * *

Sneaker wasn't in the mood to sleep because Jett was keeping her and her dad up meaning they would be exhausted when morning came sighing plus was drinking soda to keep going, making Constantine smirk because he had been drinking coffee a lot to keep himself awake.

They were very exhausted the next day but Jett was feeling happy making Sneaker hiss at her brother yawning making Constantine underdtand seeing her very sleepy knowing she needed to rest carrying her to her room tucking her into bed.

He saw Jett wanting to play so was playing with him chuckling because it was cute knowing his son was like him and Sneaker.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story but hope you guys like.

A few weeks later and Jett has grown into a baby frog but Sneaker has to learn to deal with it.


End file.
